Eastern Islands
From the Scribe, swim back right and down to the rightmost edge of Egypt. From there, jump up onto the landing above, throw the rock out of the way, and follow the path upward. When you come to the whirlwinds, run past them up the right side. You arrive at another beach, kill the two Fish to get by safely. (Note: Swim straight up after entering the awter to find another beach above. Enter the cave. At the back, there's a valuable Healing pool. Be sure to stop off here everytime you pass by. Talk to the man who wants a Drachma and this will open up a cave over the beach back down below, so swim down back to the beach on the right and enter the cave to find a ray gun and a Health Heart). From the beach, swim left to another sandy island. Avoid the whirlwind as you go down to the lower edge, then jump up onto the landing above. Keep jumping up to reach the "Very Heavy Weight", lift it to find a key. (Note: This is another area where you can regenerate valuable items by leaving the secion and returning. In this case, swim back to the beach on the right and follow the path until the game music changes. Turn back and return to the "Very heavy Weight" to find another Key. Repeat as many times as you like.) Go back down to the beach, jump left to the floating barrel then to the next, then to the boat. Kill the soldiers and hop up onto the moving platform as it comes down to you. Above, cross the walkway and kill the soldiers as you move along. Grab the hawk in the top left corner and the drachma. Drop down to the beach below. Go around the enclosure with the Lipstick visible inside. You'll need to return here once you find a "P'" Key. Go up to the top of this beach, and hop toward the next beach just above. You may notice a floating platform to the left beside the enclosure with the Lipstick. This takes you to an island with a "'Super" catapult (which swing you straight to Sparta), however it's locked with an "H'" door for which you don't have a "'H" key. (Note: Before you jump to the next beach above, swim up-right and jump onto a floating plaform. From there, throw a bomb on the target up-right from you position. Go back to the island where you lifted the Very Heavy Weight to get the Key, where you will now find a drachma on the bonus Pedestal). Jump up toward the landing and ride the catapult there. Go left on the island you land on. The old man there wants 2 Gyros to open the gate, give it to him. If you don't have anymore gyro, swim left and slightly down to a rectangular island, then jump down at the bottom to enter and reach a Gyro vendor. If you have a key, you can use that. Compare to the vendor in Elis, this one only takes 1 Drachma each. (Note: From the island jump down-left of the old man seeking Gyro, jump left to a floating platform, then another platform moves down to you. Ride that one to the top and lift another Very Heavy Weight at the beach to find a magic potion and tridents. Swim down a bit and jump back onto the moving platform where it returns, then jump right to the island that you started this brief side journey from). Once the old man unlock the door, go to the top of the beach beyond it. Jump-up left to the small island with the whirlwinds, dodge them and jump up again to the next piece of land. Meet Lamia, a tough enemies, use your ray gun if you want to kill her without losing to much damage. Basically, you can also ignore her and use the catapult (the other item here is a locked enclosure with a man who will trade 4 Gyros for an evil taboo). You can grab a pepper breath in the closure. The catapult will launch you to a pen with two lamias, unleash you ray gun if you wish for safety. (Note: Before riding the catapult to Lamias, swim right from the top of the island to reach another locked enclosure containing a pandora's box, two beaches over. This however requires a Key). Grab the "H'" key and the "'P" key and go down through the "H'" door, dropping onto a floating platform. Jump left-down and left again to reach land once more. This is the island past the "Gyro" door. Go back down through that door and swim down-left to an island, then down again to another pair of islands. From the right island of this pair, jump right to the floating, then keep jumping along them all until you reach the boat (If you fall into the water, just swim past them all to the boat). Just above the boat, there's an island with a drachma. Ride the catapult on board to reach an area with a pair of soldiers. After eliminating them, drop down on the left half on the break in the wall at the bottom. Grab the bombs, then jump across the gaps to the right to reach a landing (If you fall in the water, swim quickly left to reach the boat with the catapult again). Kill the soldiers and go down to yet another catapult (if you go up, a military man demands a password to drop the bridge which you don't have one). Take the catapult, land in water, near a floating platform. ('Note: Shoot the target with any character's charge attack to receive a drachma at the bonus pedestal below beside the very heavy weight that previously hid a key). Swim left from here to return to an earlier island. Go to the left edge and down to reach the enclosure, then use your "P" key to open the door. Enter and pick up the lipstick. Talk to the man to find out where the password is. Enemies *Fish *Soldiers *Lamias Items *Ray Gun *Health Heart *Key *Hawk *Drachmas *Gyros *Pepper Breath *Evil Taboo (Optional) *Pandora's Box *"H" Key *"P" Key *Bombs *Lipstick Next quest *Return to Egypt & Escape from Islands Previous quest *Egypt Gallery psxfin 2014-08-17 09-48-36-728.jpg|Whirlwind (below) psxfin 2014-08-17 09-48-46-782.jpg|"Very heavy weight" psxfin 2014-08-17 09-48-56-617.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-49-06-654.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-49-35-154.jpg|Soldiers psxfin 2014-08-17 09-49-53-418.jpg|Lipstick psxfin 2014-08-17 09-50-00-095.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-50-46-726.jpg|A catapult psxfin 2014-08-17 09-51-06-409.jpg|"I want my Gyros" psxfin 2014-08-17 09-51-19-826.jpg|"Tasty Gyros! 1 Gold" psxfin 2014-08-17 09-52-03-801.jpg|Another catapult psxfin 2014-08-17 09-52-08-538.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-52-35-427.jpg|"Give me the password!" psxfin 2014-08-17 09-52-39-181.jpg|Another catapult psxfin 2014-08-17 09-52-48-160.jpg|Target psxfin 2014-08-17 09-52-58-407.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-53-56-237.jpg|"There's no way off this island." psxfin 2014-08-17 09-54-14-700.jpg|Lamias (Left) psxfin 2014-08-17 09-54-43-270.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-54-50-699.jpg|"Evil Taboo! 4 Gyros" psxfin 2014-08-17 09-55-10-079.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-56-38-925.jpg|"I left the password in Egypt." psxfin 2014-08-17 09-57-06-755.jpg|Drachma Category:Herc's Adventures quest